


California King Bed

by themightywhoosh



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, I wrote this way before 2016 and it was on deviantart, Please Let Me Know What You Think!, hi im new, very very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:17:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8216434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themightywhoosh/pseuds/themightywhoosh
Summary: Song used - California King Bed by Rihanna





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this 4 years ago, BEFORE Korrasami became canon. I honestly am so so so here for that ship and I'm all about it but... Tahnorra speaks to me. Disappointing Koneitzko and DiMartino one unhealthy ship at a time. (#zutara4ever)

If Korra was honest with herself, she really should have known better than to let Tahno sleep with her. Really. But she had been depressed after breaking up with Mako, and Tahno had come over and listened to her rant and then all of a sudden... Yeah.   
But this had been going on for awhile now, the whole Friends with Benefits thing and Korra was beginning to wonder, should they take this a step further? But it took her more than a few weeks to muster up the courage to ask him- and to figure out how. But when she finally blurted it out one night   
"What are we?"  
Of course, she lost him. Not physically, but... He ignored her, and after they had fucked she knew he made it a point to avoid her.. But stayed in her bed anyways. Fucking insensitive idiot.  
She reached out- just to make sure he was still there, of course, and it felt like she was stretching her arm across a desert before her graceful fingers brushed against his arm. She felt him flinch, and flinched, too. The movement made the Avatar feel as if her heart was made of glass and had shattered against the unwelcome air that radiated off of Tahno. She bit her lip, and turned on her side to face away from him.  
Should she say something? What if that made him leave? She didn't want him to leave.. But he couldn't figure that out. Which meant she shouldn't say anything. But she had to! But if he left...   
Fuck it.  
She turned over again and sat up, letting her arms support her upper body, and for a moment she worried they would break from the heavy feeling in her chest.  
"Look Tahno, I know you don't wanna change what we have right now and I don't want to rush this, either, but.... Seriously, what are we? I care about you and I'm guessing you care about me, and we see each other a lot and we, well," she gestured to the bed, "So just answer my question. Please."  
For a very, very long second, Tahno remained still. And quiet. God, he could be so quiet when he wanted to be.. But never when she wanted him to be.   
Finally, he opened his mouth, and all that came out was a sigh. Was that it? Was she that annoying? Was he just around for the sex? See, that annoying little voice inside her head nagged, I told you! Now he's gonna leave, and you'll get all depressed again, and then- But her thoughts were cut short, because Tahno was speaking and Tahno's voice was hard to ignore.  
"Korra. We're.. Whatever you want us to be." The old arrogance he'd possessed before losing his bending came out and Korra had to force an oncoming smirk off her face before she said,  
"Then... I guess we're dating now huh?" The smirk popped up. She'd always been one to wear her heart on her sleeve.  
She couldn't stop the smirk that rose to match the one in Tahno's voice as he turned on his back, putting his arms up behind his head.  
"Guess so."


End file.
